


Life's a Game

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: TPTH March BVDN.Theme: video gamesTen prompts. Thirty minute time frame.





	Life's a Game

[ ](http://thats-my-bulma.tumblr.com)

Prompt one: Loading

 

His eyes drifted back to the loading dock. Perturbed that the newest shipment was late. Vegeta had hustled himself to meet every deadline given. 

Vegeta glided his hands upward towards the cold metal handle pulling down the rusty garage door. His movements halted by a familiar horn in the distance blowing like a mad man. 

“Finally.” His voice grave as he watched the truck back up to the dock. Vegeta moved his hands down to the truck lock. Pulling the lock as it crumbled in his hand.

 

Prompt two: Crash

Bulma was thrilled she finally was going to be let out of this truck. Her eyes wide as she seen light creep under the door. Her fingers ached as she stood gripping the metal bat in her hand. 

Slowly the door crept open, her blue eyes taking the thick legs of a man on the other side. Familiarity crept in the back of her mind as she impatiently crashed the bat against the door, halting the movements on the outside. 

Bulma swallowed her tears as she waited for the door to slide further. But she only heard jumbled words and a voice that she knew and craved for weeks. 

 

Prompt three: Game Over 

‘Damn it,’ Vegeta wasn't expecting the brash behavior fully. The metal bat slammed into his shin as he dropped the door back down. “Raditz how did you find her…” his voice quaking as he caught the sweet smell of strawberries. ‘Her favorite….this has to be her….’ 

Raditz frowned deeply as he eyed Vegeta, “She was under watch. I'd assumed she received the game over poison. But I stopped them before. I'd be careful Vegeta. I know you care for her. And….I know she does you. She kept crying for you when I was loading her on the truck.” 

“Fuck...game over? That's the instant killer isn't it. Fuck….” Vegeta slid his hand against the door before laying his forehead against it. “My Bulma…”

 

Prompt four: Save

Bulma grazed her hand across the cool metal, her mind scrambling as she hoped that whoever helped save her would be her future. Hands curling before dropping her hands to her side, brushing the cool plastic dress she was supposed to be dead in. 

So close to her funeral, her final prayer on her lips as she waited now for the door to open. Bulma caught her name from the other side, hope sparking inside her as it finally clicked. Her lover was there. Alive. 

“Vegeta….Vegeta…” his name flowing across her battered lips. His name healing her soul. The man that would save her and make her whole once more.

 

Prompt five: Achievement 

Vegeta knew the voice that his ears caught from the other side. His hands gripped the handle tighter as he used his prosthetic leg to stabilize himself. Slamming the door upward, his eyes caught sight of her. 

Bulma was his greatest achievement in his life. She made him stronger than he had ever thought. Pride be damned. She gave him life. 

Hand released handle as he stepped towards her. Each boot step echoed against the cargo trucks walls. His obsidian eyes latched to blue ones. She was finally here, pausing as he took in her battered appearance. His anger rose dangerously as he would make those who did this pay.

 

Prompt six: Level Up

She couldn't hold it back. Her arms snaked around his waist, burning against her skin when his body heat made contact with her numb limbs. 

“Vegeta….it's….you….” Bulma's voice squealed as she burrowed her face into his chest. His masculine scent soothing her bones. 

She felt his hands shake when he finally touched her back, his arms pulling her closer as they both dropped to the ground. “How...last I saw you they were trying to level you up.” 

“Shh…” his eyes met hers as he brought his lips close to hers, grazing her lips with his heated breath before the burning desire engulfed them as lips clashed finally after weeks apart. 

 

Prompt seven: Joystick 

Vegeta couldn't get enough of her, he was a man parched in a dying world. His world quickly revived as brought his thumb to her cheek, rubbing slightly while deepening the kiss.

“Hey...boss….I don't mean to interfere but….unless you want to be at the receiving end of Joystick then we better move.” Raditz murmured as he glanced at the reunion. 

Frozen in his spot as he seperated, scowl plastered across his face as he nodded, “Fuck, he'll be after us now.” His voice low as he stood up with Bulma in his arms. Noticing her wince as he halted his ministrations causing his prosthetic to almost lock up.

 

Prompt eight: Player 

Her breath hitched as she felt his hands graze the wound on the back of her thigh. Whimpers escaped as she gripped him. His thin shirt giving away to her broken nails as her bruised hand gripped with lifeless strength. 

“Bulma…. What….shhh,” Vegeta's voice snapping her out of the weakness that engulfed her. Bulma curled into his grip as they crossed the deck and landed on the dock. 

He never once put her down as they made their way through the maze. Bulma bit her lip nervously as she desperately needed to tell Vegeta of the new player that would be joining their team.

 

Prompt nine: Controller 

Her mind pulled out in multiple directions, the words never leaving her tongue as Bulma watched her Vegeta. His movements graceful as they crossed into the bowels of the camp, darkness evaporated as bright lights turned on. 

“Halt! No further….oh...Vegeta….you and Raditz can but she cannot.” A voice screamed as she snapped her head upwards. 

“Fuck off 17. It's Bulma. And she will not be left behind like an outdated controller.” Vegeta's words slapped against the wall as he gripped onto her more. Almost like he dared the voice to speak. 

“Fine, but she'll need examined once she settles.” Click the voice finally shut before a buzzard roared letting them through a massive door.

Prompt ten: Final Boss

“Vegeta….I….” 

“Bulma you won't be examined. I know what they did to you. I won't let that happen,” Vegeta reassured her as he kissed her head. Moving through the corridors to his room, the door unlocked in his presence when they neared.

“Seems only fitting once again I'm carrying you across,” he chuckled as he took a step in, their room still looked the same even after the weeks apart. 

“Vegeta I need to tell you something….” Her voice had his body sputtered to a halt.

“Final boss arrived?”

“No….I'm pregnant.” her voice shook as he stared at her wide eyed, “with your son.”


End file.
